


Scorpius, Albus and fairylight hills

by BlackRose7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose7/pseuds/BlackRose7
Summary: Soooo..... Albus and Scorpius are on a top secret super important mission to study a muggle school and stop a assassin after leafy (not the youtuber)
Haiiiiiii!!!!!!!! if your my friend.
ikea came up with the idea





	1. Chapter 1

“Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter see me in my office immediately.” Ordered professor McGonagall as she walked pass them. They looked at each other in surprise nothing they were doing or had done lately was against the rules unless kissing your boyfriend on the cheek and holding hands is against the rules which they highly doubted

“Boys you’re not in trouble don’t worry” A great sigh of relief sounded over the two boys. “I have a top secret super important mission for you two. I need you to study a muggle school and stop the assassin after one of the boys there. The school is called fairylight hills. Start packing straight away as you will be leaving shortly. Tell no one”

“A muggle I can’t wait to see all the cool stuff they have” Scorpius said as they packed, Albus had always found it cute how he was fascinated by muggle things. “And look we’re allowed to use magic too so long as no muggles see use unless they are in danger.” They looked at the mission brief they were given which said that underage magic was allowed and even though they were supposed to not show muggles magic they weren’t going to get in to trouble if they did.


	2. Chapter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I was only updating it on wattpad so you guys get all 9 chapters I have uploaded there. Also this class is English just so you know

"We  have two new students that came from England Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy" As the teacher said there names she pointed to them "Cookie, Ikea can you guys show them around and things?" both girls looked at each other and nodded.. "Thank you girls now Albus and Scorpius will also be joining you in your  Japanese class." And The teacher went back to teaching the class.  
"Hey Albus, Hey Scorpius why are you guys in Australia any way?" Cookie asked.  
"My mother lives here and she is ill and Scorpius came to comfort me." Albus told her  
"So are you guys friends or related or what?" Ikea asked though they didn't look similar  to be related.  
"Umm neither" Scorpius muttered shyly" Umm we're umm dating"  
"Awww you guys are so cute" Ikea and cookie said in unison "Omg god that's awesome" all four of them burst out laughing in the middle of the teacher talking. She looked ant them annoyed  
"Ikea what is the answer to number four?" She asked. Ikea didn't have an answer so she looked at kitty-itsaf*cking-cat's work and hoped it was right which it normally was.


	3. chapter #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerin/Crazyf*ckingpsychopath, Kuhna and kitty-itsaf*cking-cat learn german in stead of Japanese so you wont get to hear what happen in their class unless they mention it. Also this has happened before but sadly without Scorpius and albus.

Scorpius and Albus followed Cookie, Ikea owl latte and bandanna to their Japanese class. It was an advanced class and neither of them knew any Japanese at all. They felt even more out of place as they stood out the front while everyone introduced themselves in Japanese but when it was the girls turn each of them smiled said there part and sat down still smiling at them. As cookie said down Albus heard Ikea say "omg Cookie you actually smiled "this made him feel special.   
The boys felt even more embarrassed when they sat down because all they boys were on the other side of the room and they were surrounded by girls but they didn't say anything.  
The teacher started to explain how sentence structures work when describing cities and Albus looked around the class the girls he was sitting with (though owl latte was playing with her pencil case) and some of the boys were paying attention, Scorpius was trying to learn as much as he could from one lesson  but apart from those few people no one was listening to the teacher.  
The teacher asked the language assistant to write something on the white board but because she spoke in Japanese to the language assistant one of the girls up the back shout at her to speak English as she could not understand what she was saying, the teacher replied saying that it was not her that she had been speaking to but the girl remained saying the same thing, I can't understand you when you speak Japanese.  
"I f*cking hate her and a lot of the f*cking class "Owl latte said  
"Don't swear owl latte" bandanna told her  
"Is it always like this?" Scorpius asked   
"Yeah" said all four of them  
"Most of the time its f*cking worse"  
"Oh... right  
"Anyways we better get a move on or we will be late for mental abuse to human species not that I would love to skip the whole class." Cookie said  
"is it really that bad" Albus asked  
"No" Albus looked relieved "its all lot worse." Ikea said  
"its not that bad" bandanna said  
"but it really is though" Ikea replied.


	4. Chapter #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBS stands for the Thomas Brodie Sangster the actor who plays newt in the maze runner as well as other things. We're obsessed with him at the moment.  
> This is just a normal maths lesson for us, well sadly we don't have Scorbus :( 

"Kuhna please don't get yourself in timeout" Ikea pleaded as they walked into mental abuse to human species.  
"No guaranties Ikea timeout would be a lot more fun than mental abuse to humans." Kuhna said   
"Kuhna please don't"  
"Hurry up, sit down" Wippersnipper ordered them in his normal elf voice. "And who are you two get out of my classroom now!" He said when he saw Albus and Scorpius.  
"I'm Albus potter and this is Scorpius Malfoy we're new here."  
"Well you can't sit here too many people on the table" the table sat Albus, Scorpius, Cookie and Ikea, Owl latter had been sitting there but she moved when she saw Albus and Scorpius coming.  
"Sir Mrs teacher person said we were to stay with Cookie and Ikea" Albus told him.  
"Fine now hurry up and do the warm up on the board." He told the class  
"But I don't want to" Kuhna said and Ikea glared at her.  
"Why not?" the teacher asked  
"Because mental abuse to humans is stupid and I don't like it." Kuhna told him bluntly.  
"Time out warning, I'll come and help you with it."   
"Why does she get special treatment?" "Why won't you help us?" Some of the students yelled.  
"Its fine you help them I just won't do it." Kuhna said "You never help us anyway."  
"I trying to help but you're saying that you don't need help." Mr Wippersnipper said and walked over to Kuhna and saw that crazyf*ckingpsychopath/Aerin was holding a bit of paper that said "I love tbs"  
"What this crazyf*ckingpsyochopath/Aerin" He asked  
"What I just love my table spoons." Even though she was furious Ikea couldn't help but laugh and neither could Kuhna  
"That's it Kuhna no laughing go to timeout" He yelled and the class went silent.  
"Don't worry I'm going straight to the principal" And Kuhna left  
"Yeah I can see how it's that bad. Is it always like this?" Albus asked  
"Unfortunately yes it is." Cookie said and they did their work in silence.


	5. Chapter #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short most of what we do in science is uneventful so I didn't have much to talk about.  
> How are you guys liking it so far I'm thinking about adding in more Scorbus stuff as they aren't really romantic or really anything but friends at the moment (unless its a plantatonic relationship which I can write if you want) what do you think?  
> If you guys have any ideas please tell me and byeeeeee  
> -cookie ☺

Scorpius and Albums walked with cookie ( who has left Ikea and crazyf*ckingpsychopath/Aerin because they were taking too long) to their science class.  
The teacher greeted them kindly and they sat down waiting for Ikea and Aerin to come.  
The friends spread out between two tables and the class began.  
The teacher stared talking about what they were going to be doing this term and how the class works (for Albus and Scorpius).   
Kuhna looked so like she was about to go to sleep out of Borden and tiredness and Ikea nudged her arm and told her to pay attention, she grudgingly turned her attention to the teacher.  
The teacher droned on about how to be careful when doing pracs.  
"Ughh kuhna this is so annoying we already know this." There came no reply and when ikea nudged her she didn't do anything. "Kuhna wake up" she said shaking her arm violently.  
Kuhnas face went crimson and Ikea laughed.


	6. Chapter #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short but I didn't have time to write mite I've been busy.  
> So yeah Ikea and I have been plotting against leafy. Lolol (mystic messenger reference lol you should play it).  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short byeeee.  
> -Cookie 

Scorpius and Albus walked over to cookie and ikea after class.  
"We umm heard there is a assassin after leafy do you know about this?" Albus asked. Cookie and Ikea looked at each other.  
"Yeah well you would hope so as we sent it after him." Ikea told him  
"You what?"  
"We sent a raccoon assassin after him." Cookie replied bluntly.  
"Isn't that against the rules or something." Cookie grabbed her diary from her locker turned to the rule page and thrust it into albus's hand and he read it. The book and no mention of not sending a raccoon assassin after peers or any assassin really. He handed it back to her and she shoved it back in her bag.  
"See no rule against it now I have  
Go or I'm going to miss my bus" cookie said checking the time on her phone.


	7. Chapter #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> So yeah I can see this happening in Japanese class cause the people are really rude.  
> Also though I haven't written it into the story chase I'm a bit behind we have managed to get read of Mr wippersnipper and have a new teacher now what do you guys think keep wippersnipper or the new less interesting from your point of view teacher.  
> Also what class should I do  
> Art  
> Music  
> Food technology  
> Drama  
> We do a different one each term and at the moment we are doing art what do you guys think I should do.  
> Byeee  
> -Cookie 

Scorpius and Albus walked to Japanese holding hands. This time they weren't with Cookie and Ikea because they remembered the way themselves.  
They were the last to enter the class room and some of the students were already sitting down. Albus and Scorpius sat down next to each other on a separate table to the girls.  
After seeing them holding hands some of the students started throwing insults at Scorpius and Albus. They looked at each other and took their hands back and moved their chairs further away from each other.  
They continued to insult them and though the teacher threatened to send then to timeout they wouldn't stop. Cookie, Ikea, Bandanna and owl latte tried to make the boys feel better but there wasn't a lot they could do.  
The rest of the class didn't go very smoothly either the same people that had insulted Scorpius and Albus were not paying any attention and were skyping a friend on their laptop. The teacher ended up sending 2 of them to timeout and the rest had many warnings.  
After class the boys were almost in tears only they knew that if they cry it would make things worse. Ikea bought them each a pack of sour straps and they planned to go talk to Mr makethingsbetter about the class and how they had treated them.


	8. Chapter #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter sorry.
> 
> Also should leafy end up dead or not? BTW I told him about this book and he doesnt mind XD undercooked mushroom.  
> Byeeee  
> -cookie

Mr makethingsbetter was in the well being centre talking to another kid when they walked in.  
"Albus and Scorpius, you know the new kids from England, well some of the people in our Japanese class have been saying some really mean stuff to them."  
Cookie said when they were in his office both Albus and Scorpius were almost crying.   
"What were they saying and what was it about."  
"Well Scorpius and Albus walked into Japanese holding hands and yeah... homophobic."  
"What did they say Albus" he listed some of the things They had said.  
After a while neither of them were crying and they both felt better Mr makethingsbetter said he was going to punish the people that had insulted them and that if they wanted they could come to his office instead of the next Japanese class


	9. Chapter #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO GO ROCKET GO GO!!!! * sounds of screaming crowds and cheerleaders* GOOOO ROCKET!!!!  
> I'm not on any drugs in case you were wondering. Sorry this is late i forgot to publish it uesterday. Also sorry for any mistakes half of this was just me talking into my phone cause i was to lazy to type. Byee  
> \- Renny 

As they left the wellbeing office they checked the time 10 minutes to the end of recess so they grabbed their sports uniform and headed for the changing rooms   
After getting changed scorpius and Albus headed to the gym. Cookie and IKEA already waiting there for them. After the teacher arrived hey we're split into groups and started to play dodgeball. Albus, scorpius, cookie, IKEA, bandanna, la, Kahuna and kitty-itsaf*cking-cat weather in a team together and he was on the posing team.   
After a lot of work scorpius and Albus team managed to get the other team down to just leafy  bit their own team was down to Albus Ikea and a few others, Ikea was looking up laughing and for hit by the ball a couple of people looked up but non of them saw anything  funny when they asked her she simply said it wasn't there any more.   
Only moments later someone screamed everyone turned to find a raccoon holding a gun just standing behind them everyone guessed that that was what Ikea had seen up in the roof because everyone expect Ikea, cookie and Scorpius backed away ( and those that were still playing as they weren't near it) "hello rocket!" Ikea said happily and the raccoon grunted and walked off Shaking a fist in the direction of leafy


	10. Chapter #10

"Guys come on let's go Ikea is taking to long" Bandanna said looking at cookie questioningly   
"Yeah you guys go I'll wait with Ikea." Cookie replied and they walked scorpius, Albus choco latte (wait was it choco or choc or what I am not having a good memory at the moment) ( the sentence made sense didn't it I'm amazing I know)  
They saw Ikea and cookie walk up to the class just as the teacher had arrived everyone took there spots in the normal places.  
(I'm to lazy to write it all out or to make a picture) and everyone sat down the teacher ,Mr Rudebutfunny told us to continue with or lino cutting or whatever we were up so everyone ent and got there lino things out bandanna for some lino for scorpius and Albus and they began drawing their star signs on them (idk what they are I foogled it didn't help) a couple of people started to print theirs but by the end of the class most people hadn't finished printing and thooes who had still had to colour theirs in.  
When there was only aboit a minute left till the bell the teacher told everyone to wait outside so they all did he told Ikea to stand in the sun but she told him she was a vampire and burned in the sun to which he said to burn then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> Yup most of that was an authors note but still here is your chapter you have been waiting for.  
> Do you guys mind if j skip some classes because it is taking for ever to get through and I have something planned.
> 
> sorry that these chapter have been taking for ever to get updated on archive of our own I updated first on wattpad.  
> Bye  
> -cookie 


	11. Chapter #11

*massive time skip its now the weekend*  
Scorpius and Albus  
"Boys I have bought you tickets to see the movie " Van Helsing" tomorrow as a sorry for making you di this.  
*the next day (Sunday) *  
The boys got changed into something nice and they headed for movies.  
They arrived an hour and a half early so they could have lunch before the movie.  
Albus and Scorpius entered a restaurant near  the cinema holding hands. The waiter looked at them strangely and showed them to their table "I hope you to have a nice... Um.. Uh.. Date?" The word date barely audible as he walked off. They both laughed and Scorpius kissed Albus on the cheek.  
"This is going to be such an education experience I've never been to a muggle cinema." He said excitedly.  
"Oh god Scorpius your so cute" and Albus ruffled his hair, by this time they were already being given quite a few odd looks so they decided to leave and go line up for pop corn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> I might write the rest if the date tomorrow if I feel like it IRS just I'm tired, sick and boiling to death sorry it was short.  
> -PTIOF (Person that is on fire)


	12. Chapter #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> And look another short chapter lol. I promise that next year the chapters will be longer and the classes will also change vecuase we change year level.  
> Also I know all o these chapters are full of spelling mistakes and things I might take this done over the holidays and edit it.  
> owl latte see I told you I had a plan to give you a chapter. Dont worry guys I'm also planning something that doesnt involve me cause I'm in this story wayyyyy to much lol  
> -Cookie 

Albus and Scorpius walled into the cinema taking there seats scorpius grinning widely.  
"Good thing its dark in her cause you look like an idiot grinning like that"  
"What I've never been to a muggle cinema!"  
Oh do keep your voice done someone will hear you and you sound like Mr weasley (does hr call him that idk?),!"  
"Shut up"  
"Make me" and Scorpius leaned over a pecked Albus on the lips grinning even more (if that is even possible)   
"Fine scorpius you win" Albus.  
laughed.  
"Scorpius?" The boys heard a confused voice behind them and they turned around to see owl latte ( not choc or choco lol I'm stupid,) and Cookie sitting in the seats behind them.  
"Awwwwwwwww are you guys on a date!" Cookie said almost squealing like a fangirl.   
"What are the odds, we have the seat behind to you lol" owl latte said laughing  
Scorpius blushed (although it was hard to see because of the dim lighting) as soon as Cookie mentioned a date but Albus's response was to causally kiss him on the cheek earning a sideway glance and an ew from the person next to them.


	13. Volume 2 Chapter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well by volume two I mean year 2 of this story but anyway. Also I have no idea how long this is gonna go on for probably until I can be bothered actually doing story line related stuff.
> 
> So yeah I started school on Tuesday. And yeah this is gonna be how k do KT now unless anyone wants me to change it I might write more for each day but I won't write less. Also for once I'm actually tired so I'm not writing anymore for this chapter  
> NyaaNyaa  
> -Ren

Tuesday - before school  
\---  
"SCORPIUS!!!! ALBUS!!!!!" Ikea ran at them engulfing then both in a giant hug which they just stood there awkwardly and didn't return.  
"Um hey ikea" the both said in unison   
"Sorry about the hug" Ikea said feeling embarrassed  
" nah it's okay " Albus said feeling bad for not returning the hug.   
They walked over to Kuhna, kitty-itsafucking-cat (A.N. my phone thinks I mean 'kitty hits stuck in go car' wtf) and crazyfuckingpycopath to say hello.  
\---  
Wednesday - before getting to school  
\---  
"Scorpius we have double maths today!" Albus said looking at the time table that he had been given the previous year.  
"I know! We have a new teacher its going to be so fun!"  
"Fun?!" Scorpius smiled a bit and let out a small laugh.   
"Come on let's go we are gonna be late"  
\---  
Thursday -  period 2 (Japanese)  
\---  
"Hey Bandanna do you know anything about the raccoon that came into our class a while ago?" Albus  asked, none of them were paying much attention to the teacher, Cookie and another girl were drawing what the kid of a ship would look like (a gay ship I might add) and owl latte was watching them and ikea was writing down stuff on her sticky notes/note pad.  
"Oh I dont really know much all I know is that it was a assassin, it was sent after leafy. Ask Ikea or cookie they know more" Albus turned to Ikea to ask her the sane question but she spoke before he even opened his mouth.  
"His name is rocket raccoon!" Ikea said happily. is that girl ever sad. Scorpius thought.  
\---  
Friday - uh I can't rember what we did on Friday so sorry no Friday


	14. Volume 2 Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> I asked leafy if he wanted to be killed off in this book and he said yes lol. Also once I'm finished I'm gonna make him read it. (Hello frondoso if you have actually read this far)  
> Oh and I hope no one expected me to stick to my schedule cause that never happens.
> 
> NyaaNyaa~  
> -Renny

\---  
Monday - lunch  
\---  
"FRONDOSO!!!" Cookie and Kahuna (A.N. I cant remember how to spell that sorry if its wrong) shouted at leafy together. He didn't turn around and didn't even seem to notice.  
"Tree!" Cookie shouted and he still didn't turn around.  
"LEAFY!!!"   
"What?" He finally turned around.  
"Ugh Scorpius and Albus wanted to talk to you."   
"Hello leafy" they both said  
"Hey, what's up dudes?"  
"I was wondering if you knew anything about that raccoon?" Albus asked  
"Oh that." And the nodded "he was sent to kill me he's an assassin." Leafy turned around and walked back to his friends.  
(Frondoso is Latin for tree/leafy and Spanish for leafy and I do call him frondoso and tree.)  
\---  
Tuesday - Recess   
\---  
"Albus?"  
"Yes what is it bandanna?"  
"How is your mother?"  
"My mother? Oww!" Scorpius elbowed him in the side "Oh right that mother" he muttered and the group looked st him with confusion. "Ah, um, my mother is um uh going okay for now  but I still have to stay?" He said it as if it was a question.  
"Your not here because of your mother are you?" Kitty-itsaf*cking-cat asked.  
"I-i um uh" he stuttered blushing. He looked at scorpius for help but he was blushing as well.  
"Ahh look at the time. If we dont go now there won't be any hashbrowns left in the canteen !" And they ran off.  
"Hashtag cheesiest excuse ever!" Said kahuna.  
\---  
Wednesday - before school (girls changing rooms)  
\---  
"Hey does anyone have any nail glue that I can borrow for over the weekend" crazyf*ckingpycopath said  
"I might do and why?" Ikea asked  
"I uh need it for Saturday."  
"What's on Saturday?"  
"Uh I'm just meeting up Corn."  
"Oooooh crazyf*ckingpycopath has a date with corn!"  
"Wait what no I don't!"  
"Uh corn just hurry up and ask her out would you"  
"Oh shut up"  
\---  
Thursday - lunch  
\---  
"The raccoon assassin isn't doing a very good Leafy is still alive" kuhna pointed out  
"Yeah.... He was expensive to hire as well. I also had to vreat another eBay account as they wouldn't let me order again after what happened to rockets brother...." Cookie said  
"WAIT WHAT! YOU SENT A ASSASSIN AFTER LEAFY!" Albus and Scorpius yelled together.  
"Oh yeah didn't you know" Ikea said like it was no big deal  
"Uh Albus we should probably tell them"  
"Tell us what?" Kitty-itsaf*cking-cat asked  
Scorpius and Albus looked at each other then turned to us.  
"We are actually students from a wizarding school in England called 'Hogwarts' our head mistress hear about the assassin and sent us to stop it as she knew we could do it."  
\---  
Friday - lunch (A.N. lol they are all non class ones sorry)  
\---  
They were all (except kahuna and  kitty-itsaf*cking-cat) sitting down and Ikea was reading out 2 sentence scary stories. Crazyf*ckingpycopath was playing with some stones making a shape of a face on the floor.  
"Omg I should send this to corn!" Cookie sighed   
"Omfg I could I love you in stones guys come help me!" And so everyone gathered flowers and stones to write 'I ❤ U' so that crazyf*ckingpycopath could send it to her crush.   
After they had finished everyone took a photo (even though most of them had no one to send it to lol).  
A while later Scorpius' phone beeped and after looking at it he have Albus a big hug and kissed his cheek. All of the girls said "awww" and asked what the text had been. He should them, it was the stone writing from before (and all of the girls died from fan girling the end XD lol jk)


End file.
